


Team-up of the King and Queen

by stuffandthangs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, King Monkey, Post-Season/Series 03, Queen Bee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandthangs/pseuds/stuffandthangs
Summary: Chloe waited for so long to see Pollen again, and now Ladybug has allowed her a trial run at being part of her elite team.  But being partnered up with that idiot Kim certainly hadn't been what she'd expected when she was ready to give this hero thing another go.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim
Kudos: 11





	Team-up of the King and Queen

It was almost an entire year of pretending that she didn't care. That it didn't matter that those other losers got to go out and play hero while she was paying the punishment for her crimes of turning into Miracle Queen.

"Now you do realize that I'm trusting you Chloe Bourgeois." Ladybug said, holding out the Bee miraculous with a cautious smile. "I have asked Pollen if she would like a new miraculous holder of the Bee, but she told me that there wouldn't be another Queen Bee like you. I'm doing this against my initial judgement. There is good in you, Chloe. I just need to believe it again."

Chloe was humbled, but she had waited so long for this day and she had assumed it would never come.

Chloe put the miraculous in her hair. Lê Chiến Kim was standing behind Ladybug, a bit awkward at the exchange. He had his miraculous on, Xuppu at his side and waiting to go. He stepped up when Ladybug stepped back.

"Now both of you will go on night patrol together. This a test run for both of you, to see that you can handle the responsibilities that come with your miraculous and that you will both be able to work as a team."

Kim knew why he was being punished with this. Last time he kind of pranked Carapace with his abilities and when Carapace's shield failed, it almost hurt everyone. Plus there was the rainbow trail that got left behind instead of a shield. So yeah, he did deserve this, but what he did was nowhere near as bad as Chloe.

When Ladybug threw out her yo-yo and took off, Kim looked at Chloe and sighed. They'd better get to this.

"Xuppu, Showtime."

"Pollen, Buzz on."

They transformed in front of each other, all business-like, and Kim tried to blatantly ignore the glamour in her transforming to her Queen status.

"Don't think for one second that I'm happy about this." Chloe said with a sneer.

Kim wasn't exactly thrilled about it either, being a punishment and all. Plus he was dating Ondine, he'd completely gotten over his feelings for Chloe... right? And the way Chloe had reacted after being akumatized that last time was hard to forget. She'd found out that he, Max, Alya and some others had been given miraculouses and then took it upon herself to make sure they all knew how unworthy they were to be superheroes until Adrien had stuck up for them in front of her.

Kim took her criticism in stride, clearly the old man that gave him the miraculous in the first place knew what he was doing. He and Xuppu were two of a kind. That little creature got Kim, they vibed together and sometimes they both needed some order to keep them in line.

King Monkey just shrugged and stared off into the distance of their route. This was training. He had to be ready... but there was some sliver of understanding on why Chloe was acting the way she was. It couldn't be easy for Chloe. He knew a thing or two about wounded pride. He mostly tried to shrug off any of his losses with bravado, and even his countless rejections by the girl in front of him now. However, each of them did leave a dent, even when he didn't want to make that apparent to the world.

"You ready?"

"Queen Bee is always ready," Chloe said while whipping her ponytail back in his direction. The falter in her smile gave away her false confidence though. Chloe was terrified she was going to screw up again. She had too many chances and she didn't deserve this chance that Ladybug was giving her now. She had tried to say no to Hawkmoth before but in the end, the prospect of having the Bee miraculous all to herself was too tempting. And then Chloe got greedy.

But she paid her price. That was enough, wasn't it?

The look King Monkey gave her was one of disbelief and slight compassion. He was going to keep an eye out on her tonight, no matter what she said and how overconfident she acted. He knew that she needed this, needed to be given this chance... and although Kim was often irresponsible, he wasn't going to mess this up for her. There was always something inside of him which compelled him to do his best for Chloe, even if he had a girlfriend now, even if he told himself that Chloe didn't mean anything to him. It was like he couldn't stop himself when it came to her. That queen attitude in her compelled him to give her his best, despite all reasoning of his friends that she wasn't worth it.

"Let's show Ladybug that we're not playing games then." Kim nodded at her, and then leapt off the rooftop, facing the night and whatever it held for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them. Chloe and Kim have both been responsible for akumatizing more than one person. They can both be insensitive to others, and taunt others. Yet they both do have good inside.  
> Kim also is one of the few who seems to overlook Chloe's nasty qualities.
> 
> At the end of the Miracle Queen episode Kim was shown with Ondine, during the "moving on" sequence. I feel like it was signifying everyone "moving on" from who they're supposed to be with. 
> 
> It's too early for the "King" and "Queen" to be together but I do believe that there might be some similar destiny with the Bee miraculous holder and the Monkey miraculous holder and they're definitely the kind of couple that can grow together to be better people.


End file.
